bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Wizards of Waverly Place
Wizards of Waverly Place is an American supernatural fantasy teen sitcom which ran from October 12, 2007 to January 6, 2012 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Todd J. Greenwald, and stars Selena Gomez, David Henrie and Jake T. Austin as three wizard siblings with magical abilities competing to win sole custody of the family powers. Further main cast includes Jennifer Stone, María Canals Barrera and David DeLuise. The series won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards in 2009. A film adaptation of the series, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, premiered as a Disney Channel Original Movie on August 28, 2009. The film adaptation won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards earning the series its second consecutive Emmy. The farewell season won "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 64th Primetime Emmy Awards bringing the franchise's total to three Emmy awards. Wizards of Waverly Place ended as the longest-running Disney Channel Original Series (surpassing That's So Raven) with 106 episodes over four seasons. Its series finale averaged nearly 10 million viewers (live+same day), which made that episode the most-watched series finale in Disney Channel's history. On September 27, 2012, Disney Channel announced that Wizards of Waverly Place will be returning in 2013 for a special one-hour television event. Bridgit Mendler was a recurring character in this series, playing Juliet van Heusen. Plot Wizards of Waverly Place chronicles the adventures of the Italian-Mexican Russo Family. The Russos live on Waverly Place in Manhattan's Greenwich Village, above a sub shop which they own and run. The family consists of siblings Alexandra "Alex" (Selena Gomez), Justin (David Henrie), and Maximillian "Max" (Jake T. Austin). The three teenagers are wizards and live with their Italian father, Jerry (David DeLuise), a former family wizard, and their mortal Mexican mother, Theresa (Maria Canals Barrera). When the Russo siblings complete their wizard training, they are to participate in a competition to decide who will become the Family Wizard (the one to keep his/her magical powers forever) of their generation, while the others lose their powers and become mortals. Because of this, Jerry tries to teach his children to not become dependent on magic. Since one of them gets to keep their powers, though, Jerry also gives his children wizard lessons (the lessons end mid Season four). The storage room of the Russo family's sub station is a wizard's lair. In the lair is a Portal which allows them to visit the wizard world, and other creatures to visit them. The headmaster of the wizard council, Professor Crumbs (Ian Abercrombie), regularly pays visits to the Russo home. The Russo siblings attend Tribeca Prep and constantly encounter their Old West style principal, Mr. Laritate (Bill Chott). Because they live in the mortal world, the Russos are required to keep the existence of wizardry a secret. Even so, Alex's best friend, Harper Finkle (Jennifer Stone), discovers the secret in Season 2's episode "Harper Knows". Justin's best friend, Zeke Beakerman (Dan Benson), also finds out in Season 4's episode "Zeke Finds Out", along with Alex's boyfriend, Mason Greyback, who is a werewolf (Gregg Sulkin). Category:Filmography